Is that all you want?
by suzuloveable
Summary: Shima is trying to contain his lusty feelings for his friend by avoiding Kujo as much as possible. Rated M for smut that's sprinkled into the story. Sorry I'm not good at making summaries.


**Rated M for lemony stuff and yaoi (boyxboy). If you do not like yaoi I suggest you do not read this! They're both under-aged too, so if you do not like under-aged boy on boy sex scenes I suggest you don't read this! (Disclaimer: I do not own Zone-00, nor do I own any of the character in this story!)**

**If you've made it this far, please enjoy!**

I always ache, when I can't find Zone-00 yaoi, because it's just to precious to not make. So I had to contribute my stupid fanfic.

His chest heaving, his cheeks rosy, and tears making his bright blue eyes sparkle even more.. His breathe was shallow and quick. His reddish hair messy and sticking to his face. His body was writhing, silently pleading for more. His sensitive walls being invaded and touched. The smaller boy lifted himself up to his lover's ear and whispered, "...I love you, Shima".

**BEEP BEEP-BEEP!**

The abrupt noise caused his body to jolt upwards and clutch the sheets as his heart pounded. Shima rested his elbows on his knees and sighed as he stared at his hard on boner. He knew it wasn't going to disappear on its own, so he gently grasped his member and began to stroke himself. His mind filled with all the tantalizing things he wanted to do to his friend. As his hand moved faster, he felt his climax creeping closer. Imaginations of thrusting into his fantasy lover. Faster and faster! Finally with one last hard pump he came into his hand, groaning. A shiver went up his spine as he fell onto his bed to be greeted by his cool white sheets. He laid there staring at his ceiling thinking. **Why do I want him so badly?** It's wrong for an exorcist to fall in love with a demon, let alone another male. **Why did it have to be him?** *We can never be together.*" He curled into a ball holding his pillow whispering, "Kujo..."

"Young Master, you must get ready for school", Hanabusa stated in her usual monotone voice. She stood before his bed with his school uniform in her hands, "you will be late for school if you do not get up, Young Master."

"H-How long have you been standing there!" cried Shima.

"Since you woke up, Young Master", she replied with an indifferent look on her face.

The exorcist's jaw dropped as his face turned burnt red. He shook his head then smothered his face with soft white pillow, "UGH"

"You seemed to be worried about Kujo-dono and your relationship with him perhaps you should talk to him."

"GAH! Just shut up already, Hanabusa, I don't need your advice! I don't want to talk to that airheaded ogre!"

"My apologizes, Young Master."

"I can already tell, today will not be a good day. "Shima sluggishly rose from his bed, glancing at his clock then he realized that there were only minutes before school started. He panicked as he snatched his school uniform from his unmoving maid. Fumbling around to pull his clothes on and gather his things together he made it out the door and on to his way to school. Once he got to his classroom he sat down not saying a word to Kujo.

It was unbearable, avoiding Kujo's intense stares. Feeling those large eyes burning holes into his back. Shima's eyebrow twitched slightly as he tried to listen to today's lecture. As each passing period came he wandered to the bathroom or volunteered to help a teacher before the red head came to ask him why he was acting so troubled. When lunchtime came around he was only able to run errands for two teachers, unfortunately that still left forty five minutes left for his lunch time and he couldn't just sit the bathroom for that time. As he was walking down the hallway he felt someone jump onto his back, "I've been looking all over for you!" the familiar voice cried.

Shima turned his head to see Kujo's face so close to his.

"Where have you been?" Kujo nuzzled his head into Shima's neck, like a small doting pet. He ignored whatever Kujo was babbling on about and started focusing on how Kujo's heat and heaviness felt against his own body. How his thin arms could barely wrap around his chest, how soft his hair was as it tickled the back of his neck, his eyes started to trail up Kujo's legs that were crossed around his hips. He thought about his dream of letting himself take Kujo as his own and thrusting deep inside his warmth. Kujo started to catch on to the fact that Shima was dozing off so he used his whole body to shake Shima, "Are you listening to me? You seem to be really out of it today, Shima are you sick?"

Just then Kujo tapped his forehead on Shima's checking his temperature. "Hmmm you don't seem like you're sick". Shima's eyes were glazed over in thought as he made eye contact with Kujo. He flinched when he felt Kujo's forehead touch his knocking him out of his dreamland this caused Kujo to lose his grip and jump off Shima's back.

"Huh? No I'm fine! I just, have a lot on my mind..."

"Hmm ok, well do you want to eat lunch with me?" he asked with a toothy smile.

"Uh...sorry I have to help a...teacher with grading papers right now", he lied.

"hmph! Fine, jeez Shima when did you become such a teacher's pet?" He complained as he stuck out his bottom lip in a pouty manner and eyebrows furrowed, Shima always thought it very cute when he made that face and in many occasions found it hard to not do what he asked when he's make that face.

"Sorry, I promise to eat lunch with you another time" he said as he made his way down the hallway trying to walk fast enough down the hallway to not hear the other's last words.

Kujo stood there feeling kind of abandoned and alone in the empty hallway. **Was Shima avoiding him?** **Did he do something wrong?** He decided to not think about it anymore as he walked to his classroom to eat his lunch.

Shima sped walked through the hallway. **Sigh, that was too close for comfort. **He figured the only safe place he could go was the roof of the building. He laid on the floor of the roof. Staring at the deep blue sky and watching as the white majestic clouds floated by, he tried to clear his mind. Feeling the light breeze hit his skin he tried even harder to distract himself. Slowly his eyelids fell shut and opened. **What would he do if I confessed that I was gay or in love with him?** **Would he ever return my feelings** **NO. I have to keep this a secret... I can't tell him. I don't want to ruin what we already have.** His eyelids clamped shut as if he was about to cry and grabbed hold of the cloth of his school shirt. Feeling his heart beating slowly, aching from the secret he has to keep.

He laid there in silence.

Back in the classroom was Kujo sitting at his desk eating his lunch when all of a sudden Mayoko sat down in the chair next to him. She didn't say anything; she assumed that Kujo would start the conversation. He didn't. They sat in silence.

…...

"What's your problem?" she said as she stared at the magazine she was reading.

It was true, he was lost in thought and it had shown on his demeanor. He sat there staring at the floor, **Why would Shima ever like me? I'm a monster in his eyes. All he wants to do is to get close to me so he can kill me** His eyes burned with tears. Still looking down at the floor he lowered his head and started to sob.

"Oi, what's your problem?" Mayoko asked again after sensing Kujo was sobbing next to her.

"Shima must really hate me doesn't he?" He asked as he messily tried to wipe up the never ending tears that flowed from his eyes.

Mayoko leaned her elbow on the desk and rested her cheek on her hand, "And what makes you think that?"

"Cause sniff he won't talk to me or look at me! He's been avoiding me *sniffle* all day! He really does only want to kill me, huh?"

"Maybe" she nonchalantly stated.

"All I want to do is be friends...*Sniff*"

"Is that really all you want from him?" she asked.

*Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! I know the ending is a little strange and terrible and the story so far was so short! TT^TT I'm working on the second part. I just wanted to upload something*


End file.
